dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Effie.stroud
Welcome to the ! Hi Effie.stroud, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Maristela Binici page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rabbitty (talk) 10:01, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Start Maristela Binici Has been sorted into slytherin! Welcome to DARP! Lissy (Owl Me!) 04:42, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah, Ijust posted. Thanks for reminding me. Regarding Rosanna Hatchet, I would love for you to adopt her. I have her husband: Daniel Hatchet. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to, as making your own adult is always an available option. Let me know what you decide. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Re: What you do to adopt her is simply message Kibeth as it is her character. As your character you can change anything. Right now she is mute. If you don't like that, you can change that, or, like you said, you can use other forms of communication. It's your choice. :) Re:Rosanna Sure you can! 17:37, February 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Wood Elf of Mirkwood Thanks! And I don't really know what their relationship was, since Dmu and I only RPed them once, and stopped halfway through. Btw, the coding on her page is awesome. 11:14, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: RP? Yeah, I posted at their home, wich is here. I am looking foward to this RP. Also, don't worry about bugging me. I assure you that you aren't. :) Re: Get on chat and I will tell you about it! RE: Thank you so much Yep, you can have any of them. Once you've reached your temporary limit, we should definitely get Aly and RP all four of the Willow siblings :P 10:44, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :And if you want to join in our big family reunion-fight-thing here, feel free to. Right now it includes seven chars (Annabeth, Daniel, Dustfinger, Kamile, Chanterelle, Liudvikas and Jørgen) and might end up with Aly's Ever joining in too 11:02, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Yule Ball Sounds like a plan :) Let me know when you want to RP them! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 15:12, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey I miss you Effie! We need to do another Daniel/Rosanna RP soon! :) Hope everything is okay your way, and that you'll be back soon! Hi Hi, you may-or-may-not remember me, but at any rate, welcome back. I'm really pleased you weren't hit by a car. (My brain tends to jump to the dramatic, and that the person was hit by a car is anyways something I consider when a user leaves.) -R.A.B. 03:37, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Great to have you back, Effie! 21:24, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I joined your RP with my character Isabelle on the Hogsmeade Post Office. Also, Age of Aquarius? You know Digital Daggers! I'm grinning behind this screen here, because I Surrender is my favourite song right now :D Sorting 10:57, April 4, 2015 (UTC) : 11:46, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Kerri or Seline I think I'd like to do Seline, because she's my main character, and she met Honey on the First Years carriage, so they do know each other pretty well. Yasmin12345 21:37, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Covered Bridge I continued the RP! I'm sure it'll be fun! :) Yasmin12345 21:37, April 30, 2015 (UTC) RPing I'd like to RP Anastasia and Kole. They seemed to be having a good laugh in class (Defence against the dark arts.) MinaTula (talk) 21:56, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Anastasia and Kole Yeah, I posted something else there too. Maybe they could RP somewhere else too? Whatever you prefer. MinaTula (talk) 21:59, April 30, 2015 (UTC) The Tower I'm fine with RPing in the tower. MinaTula (talk) 22:04, April 30, 2015 (UTC) RE:To be continued Yes! I was going to ask that myself, but then I had to go. Yasmin12345 (talk) 13:33, May 3, 2015 (UTC) S Quidditch Sandbox Wiki So, I saw your sandbox wiki, and I thought of creating one for myself. Any tips or advice? Thanks, MinaTula (talk) 22:28, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RPing Anastasia and Kole Again? So, the RP at the Defense Against the Dark Arts tower seems to be over. Would you like to RP them somewhere else again? MinaTula (talk) 23:25, May 14, 2015 (UTC) RE:RP Again How about we RP them in the Clock Tower Courtyard? MinaTula (talk) 23:48, May 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: How about Stunny first? :) MinaTula (talk) 23:51, May 14, 2015 (UTC) RP Hey I was just wondering if you wanted to Roleplay. My characters are here. You can pick any of them with any of yours. John I'm fine with using John. John and Honey maybe seeing as their both first years? And possibly here? RP I will "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 00:51, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Hold I have to go so we will have to put that on hold for now. I'm so sorry, something came up that I must deal with. "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 00:58, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Xander Douglas-Hamilton Has become a Badger. :D Alex Jiskran 22:44, May 17, 2015 (UTC) John and Honey I'm free now if you want to Roleplay them "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 22:49, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Indeed Sounds like a plan. I shall wait for your post. And thanks :D "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 22:58, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Leave I'm afraid that I must head out. I have some last minute work to do and I have to be up for school in 10 hours. "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 00:30, May 20, 2015 (UTC) RP? Would you be up for a roleplay? Maybe Maristela and Noella Lalonde? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 00:46, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Could you possibly choose? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 00:51, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Okay, sounds good. I'll post first. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 01:02, May 20, 2015 (UTC) End That seems like a good ending to me. What do you think? "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 23:41, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Adult Chars So, I see you have adult chars, I have one too. Would you like to RP Dana Padmore with one of yours? MinaTula (talk) 22:04, May 21, 2015 (UTC) How about you pick? I picked last, for Stunny and Kole. :D MinaTula (talk) 20:19, May 22, 2015 (UTC) OMG yes! Stunny and Kole again XD MinaTula (talk) 21:46, May 22, 2015 (UTC) How about Rosanna and Dana? Haven't RPed her yet, so I'd like to try. MinaTula (talk) 21:51, May 22, 2015 (UTC) You can start. I started last time :D MinaTula (talk) 21:55, May 22, 2015 (UTC) RP again? I kind of think we should start a new roleplay between Noella and Maristela. Are you cool with that? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] Re Kitchen? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 20:05, May 24, 2015 (UTC) RE Part 2 Could you post first? Sorry that I forgot to mention it earlier. :p NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 03:54, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch! Please post with Kole in the locker rooms so we can get games started! Thanks! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:14, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Stunny and Kole When Dana and Rosanna's RP is finished (it looks like it might come to an end-I'm not trying to rush anything :D), could we start Stunny and Kole's RP where you wanted to? I can't wait either. How about you post first. (After this Quidditch match, we could RP them again.) RP Is the Stunny/Kole RP over? It's okay if it is. If it is, would you like to RP with one of my characters again? They are here. :) RP Hmm... how about Courtney and Codie? Good idea :) Yeah, it is, I think. :) Trio RP? Hey, Effie! I was wondering if you might to do a RP with me and maybe Mina? Let me know who and where if you're up for it. Sounds good! Just which fifth-year would you like me to use? I have two of them Alyss Roanoke and Alessandra D'Martin. Pick whichever one. We can do somewhere else. Would the Stone Bridge work instead? EFFIE! We started on Stone Bridge if you want to jump in. 15:28, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Random Question Why? 04:01, May 31, 2015 (UTC) What is this idea? 04:07, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Let me know what idea you come up with. 04:12, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Eek. Forgot to check the RP :s Well, I've posted. :D NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 06:15, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Stunny's Sister I have made Stunny's sister, if you'd like Kole to meet her. :) Margo and Aerich Hey! If I haven't introduced myself, I'm Jaye! :D Anyways, would you like to rp Aerich and Margo sometime soon? They're teammates and I just feel like we should rp them... Let me know of your reply soon, yeah? :) Re: Hm.. Well, the biggest apartment MD can provide is of three rooms, so only three members of the team can share an apartment.. NAP had said she was making an Irish player, so maybe our characters could share an apartment, and the rest of the team can come in whenever? Also! We could rp Aerich and Margo now? I might leave soon, but we can at least start it. :) The Retro? Continue there or no? If so, you first? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 20:23, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Whomping Willow Sure! And Codie and Courtney at Madam Puddifoot's is fine. I'll start at the Whomping Willow, and you can continue :) Re: We should ask NAP for confirmation though.. Anyways, yeah, the flood, then? Flood It's your post, I believe. :P Sure! Yeah, we can totally do another one. It's almost midnight where I'm at though so I'll have to go to sleep soon. :/ [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 06:56, June 8, 2015 (UTC) The Next RP I think the next time we roleplay, we should RP Ani and Kole. We could start now if you want, but I think we should wait until the end of this game. It would be...interesting, to say the least. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 23:23, June 9, 2015 (UTC) *shrugs* I don't know. I think Noella has realized that she rushed into things too quickly and that maybe she needs to take some space away from that. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 23:46, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I've seen your RPing around in classes and such (on behalf of all the teachers-- thank you for posting consistently!) and I was thinking an RP between Kole and Faith might be interesting. Let me know what you think! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:18, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Haha, I completely agree with you, and I think it's a bummer more people don't take advantage of the fact that such relationships can develop in classes. But, wherever works for me! So you can find Kole's spot and start, and I'll follow. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:26, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Bella and Aerich RP? They're both players on the Ballycastle Bats team, so I was thinking why not? Sterling and Oli? Since we might have to wait a while to RP Kole and Ani, maybe we could RP Sterling and Oli at Lil Bundles? (I think he's in daycare there :p) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 01:11, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :If it's worth anything, Oli is only ten and I'm still trying to figure out how I like roleplaying her. :p You first or me? :[[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] :14:12, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Roleplay? Are you up for Role Playing Heather and John? "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 20:56, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I apologize. I meant Honey. I'm half asleep today :P "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 21:02, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Sounds Good ^ "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 21:09, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Hyde Park I'll join the flood, and I'll go first at Hyde Park. :) RE: Stunny's Birthday Thank you so much! Stunny thanks Kole right now :D Wanted Chars I would love to make one of Kole's siblings! :) Also, if you're cool with having two roleplays at once with the same person, I would love to start RPing him and Ani or Maristela and Noella? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 00:47, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :I love it too! I would like Eloise (if that isn't too much trouble), but I think all of the names are fine as is. :) Maybe Ani and Kole at the Black Lake? :[[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] :01:41, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Septriplets: Rowena Whitacre Hi! I wad wondering if I can make Rowena and what info might I need? MerisaMist (talk) 03:32, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Party Let's do it. We could do that. *nod* But when? Well, we could wait until next week OOC (Sunday-ish)? The week after that, if I'm not mistaken, is when the games start. If we start now, it wouldn't make much sense as it's still like March IC. :P Creating Fiona Whitacre? Hi! I was wondering if I could create Kole's sister Fiona! Is there anything important I need to know about her? ... We have to talk about things...so if you can get on chat, that would be great. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] 22:35, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :Forum:Eloise Whitacre I'll probably rewrite the history later if she's sorted, but there you go. :[[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] :05:29, June 16, 2015 (UTC) No problem! I have her template made for when you want to start RPing with her. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 23:42, June 16, 2015 (UTC) About that... Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Ace of Spades, Hearts and Diamonds :It's still the school year and the students can't leave Hogwarts unless it's break. :p So, maybe Poltergeist Passage :NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 23:55, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure if you saw the one up there, but maybe you could post first unless you would like me to. :NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 00:05, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Fiona's Forum I made it, if you want to see it. Forum:Fiona Whitacre Rp? Hi! I was wondering if we could Role-play Kole and Rowena Whitacre? MerisaMist (talk) 02:35, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure! I'll post firstMerisaMist (talk) 14:10, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Henry or Oliver It's cool if you don't want a user to have two of them, but I was wondering if I could make one of the two boys left. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] Henry? I guess I'll go with Henry. :p I'll try to get him in sorting by the end of tommorrow. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] 14:52, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Input Firstly, thank you! :D I was really worried that you wouldn't like them What input is needed? I'm more than happy to help. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] 19:57, June 18, 2015 (UTC) RP? Heyyyy~ Wanna rp? Preferably Margo and Aerich? I noticed yesterday (OOC) was her birthday.. I feel like that's something she'd definitely forget.. c: Anyways, rp? :P My Input Ok, that's great! What do I need to do? Mkay I'll get back to you after I finish up Henry's forum and figure everything out :) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] 20:12, June 18, 2015 (UTC) What Fiona Remembers... Caitlín's alias for Fiona was Karla Winston, and she managed to convince Fiona that she was telling the truth when she showed Fiona a toy she had given to Fiona when she was young, and told Fiona that she thought it was just perfect, and Fiona remembered saying that (but faintly). If you need more detail, just let me know. :) Re: Haha, don't worry! And yeah, sure! I'll go first, or do you want to? Okay... Henry: She went as Calista Burkes, a tall woman with long, black hair and a strong way to her. She had insisted that she was his mother, but he didn't believe her at first. That's when she told him about the time his father dropped him as they neared the age of two and he got a giant bruise on the side of his ribs. She had worried about it forever and even though he hadn't remembered it that well, he always knew it was true. Eloise: She went as Penelope Evans, a short, yet beautiful and curvy woman with a sweet attitude. She hadn't believed her at all, not for a while, even though in the corner of her heart she did. She soon believed her though, after "Penelope" mentioned the scars down her shins from when she fell down a giant hill. Only Kole, Oliver, Rowena, and Eloise were aware of what happened. I don't know, I kind of rushed. Feel free to edit them however you like. :) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] 21:22, June 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Whitacre Family Sure thing! What's the idea? Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Heather,Rowena,T.W,Miley,Brianna and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 21:51, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry didn't realize you put a link. I think it is a wonderful idea! Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Heather,Rowena,T.W,Miley,Brianna and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 22:59, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Whitacre Threesome RP? Hi! I was wondering if you would like to do a rp that takes place a day after Eloise and Rowena drew on Kole's face? It would have Eloise, Rowena, and if you'd want to Kole. thanks! Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Heather,Rowena,T.W,Miley,Brianna and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 23:57, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Ok. I'll tell NAP real quick. Phoenix Higgins can be Alias and I was thinking that the memory can be something like this: Phoenix came towards Rowena one day. "Rowena. I am your mother." "No. My mother left me. She left my Father." "What if I showed you something? Would you believe me then?" "Go ahead." Rowena didn't believe her, until she showed her their hidden clubhouse. No one knew about it except them. Rowena believed her then Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Heather,Rowena,T.W,Miley,Brianna and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 00:26, June 19, 2015 (UTC) RP will be held Entrance Dungeon Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Heather,Rowena,T.W,Miley,Brianna and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 00:38, June 19, 2015 (UTC) I guess I'll go first? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] 00:40, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Order Me, MerisaMist, then you? No breaking it as to avoid edit conflicts. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] 00:56, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Memory It's way better. Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Heather,Rowena,T.W,Miley,Brianna and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 19:30, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Henry He was sorted into Ravenclaw (I feel like I've told you already :p). Whenever you want to RP him and Kole, just let me know. :) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] 20:13, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :I'll post first. :) :[[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] 00:01, June 20, 2015 (UTC)